


[podfic] cold snap

by sylvermyth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:37:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermyth/pseuds/sylvermyth
Summary: “You know, usually I know a person’s name before I go into their house. I’m Shiro, by the way.” Shiro stood a respectful distance from him as Keith unlocked his door, his voice mild and a little teasing, and Keith would’ve flushed in embarrassment if his cheeks hadn’t already been pink from the cold.





	[podfic] cold snap

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [cold snap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212264) by [sylvermyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvermyth/pseuds/sylvermyth). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-40252060/it-should-be-no-surprise) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [cold snap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778630)

 **Length:** 14 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about sheith with me on [tumblr](http://sylvermyth.tumblr.com)


End file.
